


Dancing in the moonlight

by hogaaaa



Series: 現PARO [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogaaaa/pseuds/hogaaaa
Summary: 在萬聖夜的月色之中，跳著笨拙華爾滋的兩人。





	Dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> # 現PARO  
# 學弟魯夫X學長索隆  
# 2018萬聖徽章服裝設定  
# 搬運過來的去年舊文

「喂、索隆！索隆，快起來！索~隆！」  
喧鬧的呼喊使索隆不得不撐開沉重的眼皮，面對現實世界。  
在完全清醒前，他的腦袋就像是剛開機的電腦一樣緩緩地進行起情報整理。  
這裡是他與人在外合租的宿舍，現在時間將近正午，他在自己房間醒來，因為睡過頭頸項有些僵硬還隱約發疼，而現在正抓著自己肩膀使勁搖晃的混帳是自己的學弟魯夫。  
在意識到魯夫的存在後，索隆總算是清醒多了。  
照理說，魯夫不應該出現在自己的房裡。  
「等等，你怎麼會在這裡？」  
「不是說好要去派對，所以來找你一起過去啊！」  
「不是，你到底是怎麼進來的？」  
困惑使他眉間的皺紋更深了。  
「我來的時候剛好香吉士要出去，他就讓我進來啦！」  
正確來說，是在發現香吉士打開門的瞬間，便歡快地道謝並自己竄進屋內。要不是這樣，索隆或許早就被毫不客氣的不間斷粗魯敲門聲給吵醒了。

香吉士是與索隆合租房間的室友，除了各自的臥室外，客廳浴室廚房皆為共用。只不過不下廚的索隆直接將廚房讓給對方大展身手。  
不同於老是粗心大意的索隆，對於門鎖這種基本安全香吉士是相當堅持的。香吉士老是耳提面命地提醒他要記得鎖門，同時還意味深長地瞥了不知為何每次都剛好在場的魯夫一眼。  
香吉士對魯夫並沒有偏見。他只是對所有男性都沒什麼好臉色，只會對女性展現溫柔與殷勤。  
雖說沒有偏見，但他對魯夫與索隆兩人之間那超乎常理的互動可就大有意見了。  
到底是怎樣的學長會放任自己的學弟隨意進出房間、毫不在意對方老是掛在自己身上，當同樣的行為只要換了對象就絕對會被拒絕，而當事人雙方還對此完全沒有自覺啊？更別提他們老是無視旁人進行的過頭的肢體互動與那些唯有兩人自己了解的對話，令所有人無法不作多想。  
儘管一部分的內心根本不相信這兩個沒在交往，但以他們的粗線條程度，又恐怕是真的沒有察覺對對方可能產生的情愫。  
香吉士雖然還沒有失禮到把自己的猜想對他們當面道出，但索隆還是能感覺到他那帶有不可置信意味的眼神。不過到底是針對什麼事，當然是完全沒頭緒，便任由他釋放猶疑的視線。

老實說，索隆最近也注意到了一件事。  
那就是自己對於魯夫出現在自己房間，還有被對方充滿朝氣的呼喚叫醒的事情已經快要習以為常了。  
明明不是室友或家人，卻如此習慣地闖進自己的私人空間……魯夫真的是很不客氣，雖說他的個性本來就是如此。  
到了這個地步，索隆依舊沒有不妥與被冒犯的感想，也沒有半點責備或者是勸阻的想法。他完全沒有想過若是對象換作香吉士或其他人，自己的反應可是大大不同，其中代表的意義。

再次將目光朝魯夫投去，索隆總算是發現對方身上的奇裝異服與頭上頂著的帶角頭飾。  
「你那是什麼裝扮啊？跟你剛剛說的派對有關嗎？」  
「當然啦！你明明答應大家會去的，竟然忘了？」  
魯夫一邊說著一邊以質疑的神情回望他，令索隆有種被羞辱的感覺。更何況他努力回憶近日來的對話，卻想不起半點關於那個派對的細節。  
「我到底什麼時候答應了？」  
苦惱的索隆乾脆直接追問，但心底其實也有個底了。肯定是在他昏昏沉沉、打瞌睡時某個人趁機徵得他的答覆的。除了魯夫外，那個貪財的邪惡魔女娜美也老是這樣強要他幫忙。  
沒錯，毫無疑問自己就是這樣落入他們的圈套。  
「就是上禮拜聚會的時候……反正你已經答應了啦！」  
話說到一半就硬生生地轉成別的話題，再加上魯夫那太過明顯的彆扭表情，更讓索隆確信自己被陰了。但既然是魯夫，那無論如何抗議或拒絕，自己也只會被牽著鼻子走吧。  
索隆無奈地大口嘆氣，放棄了掙扎。  
「好吧好吧，那我們等等出發。」  
「喔……嗯？索隆，你的裝扮呢？」  
「……你覺得一個完全不記得有派對的人能夠事先備好服裝嗎？」  
「唔、說得也是。」  
魯夫笑著回答他，視線一路追著下了床準備打點自己的索隆跑。  
快速地梳洗過後，精神也振奮許多了。對派對裝扮仍無頭緒的索隆想了想，還是回過頭打量起不知何時坐上自己床舖的魯夫那一身打扮。  
打上暗紅色領巾的亮黃色襯衫與紅色西裝褲讓這隨性的傢伙看起來更顯穩重又不失爽朗明亮，肩上的黑色披風與頭上帶著一對彎角的頭冠更添上了奇幻的風格，索隆相當肯定眼前這位就是任性暴食大魔王的最佳形象代言人。  
不用說，絕對是對自家弟弟疼愛有加的那兩位兄長幫魯夫挑了這麼一身服飾的。到底是多想跟大家炫耀自己弟弟不失可愛的帥氣啊，兩位哥哥。  
索隆幾乎可以想像艾斯與薩波針對主題與配件不斷爭論，幾經討論、駁回與改良後，滿意地達成共識將著裝完畢的魯夫給送出門的畫面。

吐槽之餘順便偷偷讚美了一番的索隆總算回頭考慮起目前更緊急的服裝張羅問題。  
雖然希望不大，索隆還是抱著聊勝於無的想法翻找起自己房內為數並不多的私人物品。  
終於，他找到了救命道具，那就是先前喬巴遺落在自己這兒的幾卷繃帶。不過當初喬巴可是懷著「要是索隆又受傷了不怕沒庫存，但是又搞到受傷也很讓人頭疼」的矛盾心情留下的。  
所幸，這回它們的用途更為和平，也許能讓那老愛擔憂的小醫生安心吧……也可能會氣憤地嘮叨他們浪費醫療資源？  
總而言之，有了素材就有辦法解決問題。  
不追求精緻與用心，就簡單地扮個木乃伊交差吧。索隆將繃帶的外包裝拆開，從腹部開始專心地纏起來。  
而一直被撇在一邊，不甘受冷落的魯夫也坐不住了，乾脆也拿起一卷幫忙包起人來。  
兩個粗魯的漢子笨手笨腳地開始了他們的包裝作業，並不時傳來勒得太緊而出聲抗議的索隆與挨打的魯夫的哀鳴。

————  
能即時抵達派對也算是奇蹟了。尤其是經歷過索隆前後在三個不同的路口走錯方向、魯夫又差點在幾個路段衝過頭之後。  
剛到門口，他們就碰上了一身毛茸茸狼人裝的騙人布與身著性感魔女服的娜美。  
「索隆，你是扮成……重傷的武士嗎？」  
「依我看，應該是想扮成木乃伊，但是嫌麻煩隨便纏一下就出門了吧？」  
「啊？那又怎麼樣？」對自己裝扮的隨便程度也有自覺的索隆無法辯駁騙人布與娜美接連的言語攻擊，只能不滿地抱怨。  
「我剛剛才知道有派對的，可不能怪我。」  
「就是啊！而且我也有幫他纏繃帶喔！」  
從外表看來，索隆身上的繃帶的確是纏得十分凌亂不整，畢竟他本人是即使帶傷也不愛包紮一派，技術笨拙也情有可原。而總是越幫越忙的魯夫也參了一腳的話，那落得如此下場也格外合理。  
除了亂七八糟的繃帶外，索隆順便將自己的劍道袍也繫到腰上，也難怪會被認為他那副模樣有如武士殭屍一般。  
「哦？那這個也是你的傑作囉？」  
娜美輕哼一聲，不顧索隆本人的意願將他的頭往右側壓去，手指靈活地拉開頸上的一段繃帶。  
因為繃帶遮掩去了大半，若非近距離細看的話也難以發現的泛紅與些微腫起，就這樣被觀察力過人的娜美發現了。  
對這個名符其實的魔女來說，任何秘密在她面前都藏不住的。  
失去繃帶遮蔽的那一瞬，終於讓索隆想起底下留有的狀態，與起始的肇因。  
「魯夫！就跟你說過我不是肉了！」  
「呃、我想問題應該……」  
「沒辦法嘛！因為你都不起來，我想說是個機會嘛。」  
「齒印這種東西，根本不是正常情況下會出現的痕跡吧？」  
夾雜在兩人幼稚的鬥嘴之中的話語完全沒被聽進耳裡，看在其他人眼裡根本是直接進入了兩人世界。  
到底是怎樣粗線條的人，才會毫無被騷擾的自覺？  
又是怎樣的傢伙，會趁著對方睡覺的時候偷咬還留下痕跡啊？  
兩者聽起來都很誇張，但代入魯夫與索隆兩個天生的晚熟笨蛋身上的話，又好像變得合理許多。  
放棄探究這兩人之間的非常識關係的騙人布向娜美投去勸退的眼神，無奈地攤手。他的那身狼人布偶裝讓攤手的動作更為顯眼也更加可笑。  
會場的另一頭傳來香吉士充滿熱情的呼喊與示愛，讓娜美的頭更痛了。  
要不就丟下他們吧？心中興起了如此想法的娜美看向騙人布，卻發現對方早就歡快地丟下自己跑去找和香吉士待在一塊的喬巴等人。  
再轉向另一邊，連方才吵得不可開交的兩人也不知何時停止了鬥嘴，往提供餐點的長桌奔去。  
怎麼自己身邊的男人們一個個都是這麼任性妄為啊？娜美懊惱地邁開步伐，朝同伴們的方向走去。

————  
離開會場的時間點比預想的還要早許多。  
在魯夫幾乎要將長桌上的點心一掃而空時，主辦活動的學生會似乎早有預備地衝出來趕人。在經歷過運動會、社團聯展與園遊會等等活動途中被一群暴食怪掃光食物的慘劇過後，他們總算記取了教訓並新增了突發意外處理條則。  
他們唯一的失誤就是將驅趕與補充食物的流程同時進行，才會讓魯夫在被索隆拖著逃離時還成功搶去一盤。

「對了，索隆你知道嗎？聽說萬聖夜是鬼怪們出來大鬧的日子呢！」  
魯夫大口嚼著從會場攜出的大盤甜點，絲毫不懂什麼叫做餐桌禮儀地以滿口食物的狀態下一邊說道。  
「搞不好現在附近就有一大群呢，隱形的那種！」  
除了巨大機器人，幽靈鬼怪等等奇形異種也是魯夫的最愛，他一臉的興奮再配上雀躍的動作完全地體現了他對這些事物的熱愛程度。  
「哈哈，你還不如拿去嚇唬騙人布和喬巴那兩個膽小的傢伙呢。」  
憶起在派對上被逼真道具給嚇得慘叫的那兩個膽小鬼，索隆扯起嘴角露出惡作劇般的淺笑，拿起酒瓶又繼續豪飲。  
「嘻嘻嘻，索隆果然會這麼說呢。」

終於將食物都解決完畢的魯夫舔了舔沾上碎屑的手指，接著轉過頭觀察在剛才的對話結束後便不再出聲、只是靜靜地喝著酒的索隆。  
見對方酒也喝得差不多了，魯夫便跳下了長凳，站在直到剛才都並肩而坐的索隆前方。  
他將右手背在身後，笑嘻嘻地向索隆遞出左手並微微鞠躬。  
「搞什麼，又是我跳女步？」  
「別這麼說啦，我需要多練習啊。來嘛來嘛！」  
隨口抱怨了幾句的索隆終究還是妥協了，他對魯夫毫無辦法。索隆一邊嘆氣，一邊站起身來將右手交付給魯夫，左手搭上對方右肩。  
索隆原本希望昏暗的夜色能多少遮掩他臉上動搖的表情，但以右手將人拉進自己懷裡的魯夫仰頭緊盯著他的臉，而後開懷地大笑。  
「你的臉都紅透了呢，真有趣。」  
而索隆只是皺眉並撇過頭，小聲叫他閉嘴。  
高出魯夫近十公分的索隆並非適合魯夫身高的舞伴，相反地通常都是由高的那方負責帶領。除此之外，性別與身材差異也使他們這對搭檔格外突兀。但既然魯夫打算要領舞，還要求索隆作自己的舞伴，就沒有任何人或任何事情能夠阻止他的決定。

魯夫的舞依舊跳得相當差勁。  
與其說是不熟練，不如說是過於隨性、不按牌理出牌。  
三拍子的節奏雜亂無章，腳步忽快忽慢，時不時還硬是來個旋轉將自己搞得暈頭轉向。要不是索隆是唯一能配合上那獨特步調的舞伴，魯夫的腳大概要被踩上無數次了。  
儘管如此荒唐，他們仍然大聲笑著，沒有放開緊牽著的手。隨著那差勁的帶領跟上沒有規律的舞步，在傾瀉而下的月色之中兩人跳著笨拙的華爾茲。

前踏、側滑、後退一步，前踏、轉圈、仰倒。  
魯夫那看起來纖瘦的手臂意外地有力，穩穩地撐住往後仰去的他的後背。索隆能感覺到暗色披風滑過繃帶縫隙間露出的大腿肌膚，帶來的搔癢感與深夜的低溫令他微微發顫。而魯夫此刻身子幾乎覆在他的上方、遮住了月光。  
「索隆。」  
他以為逆光會讓自己無法看清魯夫的表情，但實際上他看得清楚極了。  
那彷彿狩獵者的目光攫住了他的心臟，令他不禁屏住呼吸，與那深沉的黑色眼眸對視。  
「索隆。」  
魯夫再一次呼喚了他的名字，聲音低沉得讓人背脊發麻。

他們其實沒有大家以為的那般遲鈍。

「……魯夫。」  
對方的名字脫口而出之際，他才驚覺自己的聲音竟是如此沙啞。  
看見獲得滿意的回應而露出的那抹淺笑後，索隆默默閉上眼，任由熟悉的溫度覆上自己的唇。

————  
隔日，魯夫再一次吵吵鬧鬧地跑來索隆的住所。  
碰巧今天香吉士也待在宿舍並一如往常地確保房門鎖上，無法一路直達的魯夫只能不斷地狂敲門板要人開門。  
「吵死了，混帳橡膠。要是敲壞了就有你好看的。」  
嘴裡碎碎唸著的香吉士在幫忙開門後，還是順道和對方小聊幾句。  
不過，魯夫這回的來意倒是令他相當訝異。  
聽見魯夫親口說是來幫索隆貼酸痛貼布的，實在是令人難以置信。畢竟是那個倔強任性的索隆，從來不肯乖乖休養、老是擅自拆開繃帶、完全康復前就跑去鍛鍊的傢伙，竟然需要貼藥布，簡直是太陽打西邊出來了。  
「綠藻頭也會喊疼啊？」  
前一晚的派對結束後，香吉士秉持著紳士風度將女士們送回家後才返回宿舍，忘記鎖上的房門與屋內傳來的打呼聲讓他確認了索隆已經返家還呼呼大睡。  
這麼看來，也許是發生了什麼才讓人早早跑回家休息吧。  
「因為是我害他腰酸背痛的嘛，所以我要負責！」  
兩人一路談著邊往索隆的房間走去，只是魯夫所說的事情似乎不怎麼一般。  
「嗯、腰酸？不不不，先等一下……」  
香吉士無法否認自己的思想有時候是比較猥瑣，但那個強壯得像個怪物的索隆竟然會腰酸到需要藥布，而始作俑者又是被索隆包容過頭的魯夫……  
背後的可能性有千萬種，但對長期飽受兩名男性過份親密的曖昧摧殘精神的香吉士來說，會不自覺地將答案導向較為齷齪的那方也是滿有道理的。  
發覺自己幾乎要淌入完全不想要明白的渾水，他趕緊用力地搖搖頭，甩開不必要的思考。  
「對……都是他的錯……」  
床上的索隆嘟噥著接話又翻個身繼續睡去。

前一天，魯夫把自己和索隆給摔下了樓梯。

說來有些難堪，沉浸於接吻的魯夫充滿侵略性地朝人不斷撲去，而索隆也由於太過漫長的吻所引發的缺氧而一時腳軟，剛好抵在長坡頂端的樓梯扶手上的後背隨之一滑，他就這樣跟魯夫一起往後栽去。  
瞬間恢復理智的索隆不加多想就將魯夫給壓進懷裡，作為墊背一路滾下了樓梯盡頭。  
體能有如怪物般的兩人並無大礙，就是索隆一人還是摔疼了腰。

「喔，真是嚇我一跳。我還以為是那種……」  
香吉士拍拍胸口，為方才的臆測安下了心。  
因為接吻而慘摔也太過可笑了吧。  
嗯、接吻？  
至此，香吉士終於察覺了不對勁。  
從娜美小姐那聽來的把人當肉啃還有理由開脫，但發展到接吻的話，可就沒那麼容易了。

意思是說，這兩個看起來單純脫線、粗神經又毫無戀愛意識的傢伙，終於在前一晚、甚至更早之前踏出那一步了？  
不需要照鏡子確認，香吉士也曉得自己臉上藏不住的動搖與慌亂。  
那可是魯夫和索隆兩個白痴耶！就算平時老是偷喊著要他們去交往算了，當真進展到那階段了還是很讓人驚嚇。

心情還未平復，豈料又身旁傳來超乎想像的一句。  
「嘻嘻嘻，今天的不是啦。」  
「……」  
香吉士不曉得魯夫所指的與自己所想是否相同，但他才不想為了兩個臭男人的關係徒增煩惱還佔用腦細胞，於是他默默地退出房間，並且打算盡快到外頭去尋求美麗女士們的慰藉。  
魯夫依然窩在床邊嘰嘰喳喳地東聊西扯，而索隆還是一樣有一句沒一句地應和著。  
「學長，你要早點好起來喔！」  
「你還是先給我好好反省一下吧，渾帳。」

———————————————————————————————  
就大家所知，打從認識的第一天起，魯夫從來就沒有學弟的樣子。而身為他的直屬學長的索隆也從沒獲得應有的尊重，頂多就是被喊了兩次學長。  
「你是我的學長嗎？」  
「是啊，我叫羅羅亞・索隆。」  
「羅ㄌ……好難唸喔，學長我可以直接叫你索隆嗎？」  
「好啊。」  
鬧劇般的對話是他們交流的開始，也是所有人眼中兩人一貫的相處模式。

————  
「兩次」是大家所知道的次數。  
私底下則不計其數，往往只在兩人獨處時才會喊出口來。  
這些時候所喊的敬稱，往往包含了另一層意圖與搧動。平常已經相當自由妄為的魯夫此刻更是黏人難纏。  
像是在覬覦手上的甜點時撒嬌著「學長，餵我餵我！」之類的。  
在闖進人家房間時撞見了厚實的胸板而嚷著「學長，借我摸一下！」之類的。  
或者是將人撲倒在床上，湊近耳邊低聲說道「學長……可以碰你嗎？」之類的。

有時，索隆會為自己當初說出口的話而懊悔不已。  
在受不了對方緊貼耳際不斷地低聲輕喚自己名字的行為後，他幾乎是惱羞成怒、態度堅決地要求魯夫不准在這種時候喊名字。  
「那麼，喊『學長』的話可以吧？」  
也許是羞恥到了極點、根本無法再思考半分的他便如此接受了。  
待索隆察覺那時魯夫笑得特別燦爛其背後的意義，也是很久之後的事了。  
這個稱呼就這麼成了只屬於他們兩人、不為人知的秘密。

「學長，你還是不知道嗎？」  
「嗯？知道什麼？」  
「嘛，也沒什麼啦。」  
魯夫再次露出笑容，緊接著就擅自鑽進對方被窩裡，將只屬於自己的學長緊緊抱在懷裡。  
關於兩人早就在一起的自覺什麼的，就讓那個人自己慢慢發現吧。

2018.10.28


End file.
